


3.5个故事

by Rrose_Selavy



Category: The Libertines
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rrose_Selavy/pseuds/Rrose_Selavy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3对互为AU的短篇，和一切的起因；或者3种他们原谅对方的方式，和他们必须这样做的理由。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 烟/酒

**烟**

 

Pete喜欢生活中所有始料未及的部分。他用谎言埋藏脆弱，再用更多的谎言来埋藏这些谎言。最后他把这些谎言都嵌入他的世界里。他的，这一真实世界中的另一个世界。

始料未及的部分，包括突如其来的动荡，一眼千年的一见钟情（很多、很多的一见钟情），忽然失去联系的旧友，忽然聊得投缘的陌生人。他不记得这里面有哪些是真实发生的。他的谎言回过头来扭曲了他自己的认知。可惜这一次的例外让他手足无措。

Carl的病症还在早期的时候，Pete常去探望他。漫长的白色回廊竟然可以刺目得像深夜里温暖的篝火，如果择去此处穿行在他们各自的绝对的沉默里的无数病恹恹的旅人，这里可能会变得很美。而Carl的病房不美。他的某些器官正处在仪器的严密监控下。“看着我，看着我，你该感谢我，”它们说，“我替你数着你的时间”。他看着他，他回看他，除了无声无息的、不能达成的拥抱之外，他们什么也不能给对方。每一次他都注视他直到他睡去。他们清醒时交换的玩笑话会在他的梦里徘徊，Pete猜想。或是他希望。  
一厢情愿地，他认为他的存在是一种慰藉。但若非一厢情愿地想…  
不，那样过于悲伤，接近于割断咽喉，他无法去想。

很长一段时间里他去了欧洲巡演。或者是他以为那很长。想偷偷把Carl的生命延续一点点，再延续一点点。这是他的新的谎言、重要的谎言，是他的世界里瑟瑟发抖的一根支柱。然而现实的无情和他的想象正双线并行着，他闭上眼就看见他编造的虚假（有时，睁开眼他也能看见）。虚假不再能安慰他了。Carl也许会因此而高兴——高兴他终于意识到谎言的不可靠。但他该怎么告诉Carl呢？他在巴黎往里昂的火车上，一边吃着苹果一边思索。

Pete想把记忆直接快进到Carl的葬礼，但他也并不记得那一日的全部。Eli的黑色领结破碎成十万块碎片掉进Edie的泪水里，没有John，有Gary，他伫立无言。Anthony从不靠近他，Annalisa，哦，竟然有Annalisa，她收到了他的匆匆一瞥。那一个下午的伦敦竟然无风无雨，平静得令他颤栗，令他想要打起他所见过的最大的雨伞。如果死去的人也能在无风无雨中发颤那该多好，那样他就不是一个人，因为他明白Carl最知道他的恐惧。他真想下去和他一同躺一躺，一起聊聊死亡的荒唐性，用死亡的幽默感。他想拾回他们的心。

巡演还没有结束，他自认自己不需要因为失去好友的悲伤而取消行程。事实上他是否悲伤，他并不知道，他只知道自己的眼睛里有东西死了又活，他只知道他自作主张地给自己带上了另一份灵魂的重量。他无法停止演奏。只是场下观众黑越越的眼睛让他的演奏像是浸了泥水一样，倒塌在病态的柔软里。病态的柔软——他想起他最后一次见Carl，就在他死前不久。那是一次匆忙的探视，但这并不要紧——无论他停留多久，Carl也无法再回应他了。Carl甚至无法辨认出他了，Pete认为。所有他能做的，只是以一个浪子的身份，为另一个浪子疏散他身边乏味的空气，换上能让对方心领神会的自由。

伦敦的最后一场演出氛围更加悲伤，甚至怆痛——对听众而言。从前Pete能意识到人们知道他失去了他在台上的另一半，如今Pete同样能意识到，人们知道他音乐灵魂的另一半已经永远失去了。不仅是从舞台上，更是，原谅他此刻的陈腔滥调，生命的舞台。生命的舞台，生命，生命，生。他终于拥有了一样Carl永远无法拥有的东西。Carl再也不能追赶他的脚步了。前排一位姑娘给他递烟（他甚至不能辨认她头发的颜色——一切都是那么黑），他蹲下身接过，轻声问她想听什么。她使劲地眨眼，像是要眨去泪水，同样轻声地回答，你可以唱You’re My Waterloo吗？

他起身踱步，一言不发地抽着烟。与往常不同，自从Carl死后直到现在，他的演出里很少有人在歌曲间向他喊叫。就像今夜。赶在窗外的天空摔落、地面扬起雨之前，他犹豫了一下，略显笨拙地把烟夹在琴头，扫出第一个和弦。

 

**END**

 

-

 

**酒**

 

他一走下楼梯，就意识到自己在梦里。  
如今的，过去的，他刻骨铭心，或只勉强记起的楼梯，一个衔住另一个。他走在飓风中心的太阳里，像一颗脱轨的行星一样孤立无援，身不由己。他捉不住Albion Room的扶手。由窗外喷射而来的不知是透明的血液还是过于黏稠的雨水。也可能那不是来自于窗外而是他的身体。他在下雨。他是云。他还是万物的终结——这是他从这大半年来关于楼梯的梦境中得出的结论：世间生灵在死前，需要走过他们生命的梗概。而Carl的梗概，是这些楼梯。  
有时他也不走，他只站着。雨声鼎沸。这个梯间的扶手上搭了一条红白格子的薄围巾。是谁的？是他的吧，他依稀记得它的触感，它能旋转着搅出一阵惬意的燥热。  
他围上它——忽然他闻见酒的气味… 威士忌，威士忌混着香烟。香烟混着人类的汗水气味。汗水气味混着雨露。雨露混着天花板上滴落的文字。文字混着D和弦。D和弦混着玻璃杯碎片混着遮眼的长刘海混着聒噪的时钟混着安静的人群。在Filthy McNasties？100 Club？Kentish Forum… Rhythm Factory… 不… 有光直射入他眼底，那光竟然也像威士忌了… 他吻着那围巾那雨那光。  
  
闪回。Edie给他带了点姜糖饼，他小口吃着。胃不疼（还不疼），窗外看上去像下午三点，早春的雾气无情地堆叠在土地上。他无情地堆叠在病榻上。但有什么东西情真意切地叠在他的被子上。他醒过来好一会儿才发觉。一张边缘撕得草率的薄纸，竟然仿佛有热度，以难以辨认却无比熟悉的字迹淡淡写着“I Will”。  
Carl咂舌，转而轻笑，又咂舌。他摸来铅笔想就着这短促有力的两个音节续写歌词，写一些他梦里会忘记的内容。那时他还不知道自己会开始频繁地做梦，不知道自己这次是一语成谶。睡着前他在纸的反面仓促添一行“Doherty/Barat”，否则有人怕是要拿去当做自己的了，他半认真半怀念地想。忽然他又害怕他对Pete的思绪又陷入一片难解的温柔。于是在那之前他允许自己先陷入梦。梦里他看见楼梯。  
  
闪回。他在Barfly喝酒，和夜半闯进来的Pete一行人正正撞上了。在掺杂着几丝尴尬的谈笑间，他被Pete请了两杯酒。Pete在破旧的法兰绒外套口袋里翻找零钱的模样让他哭笑不得。永远丰饶的Arcadia的永远贫困的儿子啊，可是Pete偏偏还是一个能够从口袋里翻出星辰，从旧屋顶打来清泉的男人。与他分别多时，他仍会为此对他着迷。他们在Barfly喝酒。  
  
闪回。Reading音乐节后很长一段时间Carl都陷于一种别样的晕眩。他面朝着不能够到达的过去。有的夜晚他因此喝得有点儿多了，Edie会短暂地对他摆出责怪的脸色，“Eli可是能看到你的呢！”她这样说，而他无地自容。但偶尔，当Edie充当他的酒伴的时候，她是那样漂亮，温柔，善解人意，从来不在他的兴头上打断他，只会趁着他半醉半醒间，那一两个特别爱着她的时刻，轻轻倚过来在他耳边吐息，我们回家了，回家了。  
他多么喜欢看着她，她是他有过的最美的女人。这些醉酒的时刻Carl会热切地注视她，他不敢闭眼，他担心自己会变作在看着别的什么人——那个人像雪，会让他想吞下更多酒精。  
  
闪回。“那就全部丢出去啊。”  
“丢出去什么？不对，为什么？”他不解Pete的话。  
“不是又下雨吗，雨天不就是为了丢掉旧东西捡来新东西吗。”Pete使劲儿一转伞柄，雨水溅了Carl一身。  
“嘿！”Carl不恼反笑，干脆直接捉着自己的伞向Pete甩水，“那我现在丢掉你了，赶紧的给我换个像样的搭档吧。”  
“我们都没什么像样的地方，Carlos，”Pete一边拿伞挡他，一边笑说。Carl不能透过黑漆漆的伞面望见他，但他能想象他微微瞪直的，像整整两个宇宙的双眼，上睫毛里缝着智慧，下睫毛则隐藏着疯狂和愚蠢。“我们应该互相丢弃，然后再重新把对方捡回来。”那伞面说。  
“求之不得。”Carl收回雨伞拐进一条小道。Pete还在外头为他的创想大笑出声。为他们的无理的、乱序的、充满枯燥的冒险的每一日——这一日。他们相遇以来的时时刻刻。  
  
他不知道Pete对此可有什么计划。丢弃了对方的他，被对方丢弃了的他，漫无目的地在雨里穿行了三小时。他喝了一些酒，走过了数十条暗巷。这东伦敦不曾，也不将令他无聊，但此刻它以一片稀疏的空虚偷袭他。他自认有不同寻常的眼光，能看见这世界的扭曲，看见他自己的狂妄，然而他还想要Pete的眼光，他的迷思，他的脆弱，他的永不停息的热忱和天真。他们在一起才能忍受这雨，这伦敦。  
停在一家不知名的酒吧的门廊下，他正准备进门来两杯（这取决于他口袋里剩的钱，可能是一杯，也可能——一杯也付不起啦！）威士忌。一收雨伞竟然看见Pete坐在马路对面的长椅上，不顾那上面四处是湿漉漉，环着伞柄，笑着望向他。嘴角和脸颊都被冷雨激得发红，而双眼明亮，穿过雨而来，伏在他的视网膜上。  
他忽然觉得自己一直以来都在拾起错误的东西。他曾有的绝望，他失败的青春，他无果的求索，都不是他应该怀抱的东西。Pete说无论他抽多少烟都不能熏灭他的魔鬼。他也想过无论自己喝多少酒都不能冲淡自己的悲哀。他现在觉得他错了——他需要更好的酒。Pete是他最好的酒。

  
  
**END**


	2. 心/灵

**心**

 

“苏打水加柠檬。”  
“你说什么？”  
“苏打水。加两片柠檬。去冰”  
酒保从手机屏幕里抬起头斜睨他一眼，转身直接给他倒了杯满溢的苏格兰威士忌。  
吧台前的男人丢给他一双哀怨的蓝眼睛，“Ryan，我说苏打水。”  
“Carl Barat半夜十二点走进Hackney一间酒吧，让酒保给他一杯苏打水，哈！你的杯子上要不要插把小伞？看在我们的交情上我再给你加一把，你觉得深粉色搭天蓝色好看不？”  
“看在他妈的老天的份上。”  
“戒酒？准备参加‘The Weakest Link’节目录制？你是他从未示人的双胞胎弟弟？”  
“我在‘学习’。”Carl Barat支起双手挫败地搓揉自己的刘海，不受控制地瞥向眼前的酒杯，经过艰难的挣扎后才成功移开目光望向酒吧老板兼酒保Ryan Bresson。“目前为止还没有人教过我怎样进行一场不喝酒的，有深度的，精准地避开所有废话的交谈。”  
“完了，你真的是他的双胞胎弟弟。”Ryan看上去垂头丧气。  
“给我闭嘴！给我苏打水！”  
“从一个上周五晚嚷嚷着‘给我闭嘴！给我两杯荷兰金酒！’的人的嘴里说出来？”  
“我说了，我在‘学习’！”Carl不像是有解释的闲心，“每个人在开始学点什么的时候都像这么蠢。”  
“而你来一个酒吧学习不喝酒。我的酒吧。我的。”  
“学习怎样在有方便的，诱人的，看在你的份上偶尔会允许我赊账的各式酒类被提供的声色场所内，不喝酒。”  
“不是声色场所！”Ryan终于把手机收进口袋里，正经地直视起他这位无理取闹的常客。从大约半年前开始，Carl Barat每周五都会“栖息”在他的酒吧——他不是什么寻求疯狂与激情的年轻人，也不像是逃避生活的中年失败者。他的年龄浮动于这两者之间，心浮动在身体之外，眼神浮动在一个自我审视的位置——他几乎不与陌生人交谈，只和Ryan随意搭搭话，时常沉浸于嘲笑他人以及更尖锐的自嘲。狂热地爱着苏格兰威士忌和伦敦干金。态度模糊的普通人；一只不起眼的候鸟，来去匆匆。Ryan听人说起过一次，说Carl是个什么曾经风靡一时的摇滚乐队的贝斯手一类的，这也许解释了他的选择——Ryan的酒吧虽然位于乐队文化兴盛的Hackney，却更深入住宅区周围，附近也缺少同行，只独自支撑着一群中年失意的住户们毫无道理的平淡生活——Carl在他这里寻找庇护。几乎从未有人认出过他。如果他真的是个什么有名的贝斯手的话。如果世界上还真曾有过什么有名的贝斯手？  
Carl没再接话。他的右手在那玻璃杯上漫不经心地敲击，他闭着眼睛一动不动，仿若只是为了听那有些孤独的声响。酒吧的深处传来争执声，愈演愈烈，完全淹没了他的敲击。Ryan不得不暂时离开他前去调解。  
等他回来后，Carl的酒杯已经空了。  
“你看吧，放弃吧。”Ryan拍拍他的肩，绕过他爬上桌子跳回了吧台内侧，“男人有一半的心都是为酒而生的。”  
Carl微微摇头，油腻腻又蓬乱的刘海随之晃动，“那我现在宁愿我另一半的心是为了反抗它。”  
“你也只能‘宁愿’了。你这个天生的酒品上瘾者想要‘学会’停止喝酒，就和你想要学会高级统计学或者跳踢踏舞一样困难。”  
“哦？”Carl挑眉，“现实情况是，以我的踢踏舞水平甚至可以做到教会你。”  
“你会跳踢踏舞？”Ryan讶异地瞪视他，“不过还是没用。我妻子不厌其烦地教了我大半年，我连手都还没学会往哪儿放。”  
“你还有个妻子？”Carl有样学样地回报他一个瞪视。这混蛋。Ryan腹诽，与其做个贝斯手不如做个演员，还挺像样的。  
“我当然有个妻子！开酒吧的人不是全都是单身享乐主义者！”Ryan假装愠怒地转身，擅自给两人拿了一整瓶威士忌，知道Carl完全不在意他的佯装，因为对方马上就咯咯笑出声。Ryan翻了个白眼。“她是个专业踢踏舞舞者。”  
“哈！”Carl轻拍桌子，眼神亮了起来，“那我真是要同情你经受过的折磨了。”  
“闭嘴吧，她温柔得不得了，就是确实有点职业病和过分坚持。毕竟从一开始‘教一个开酒吧的跳踢踏舞’听上去并不是什么不可能的任务…”  
Carl先是看着他甜蜜而痛苦的神情微笑，然后忽然表情就像被抽走了，嘴角松垮垮地勉强翘着，垂眼看着自己的酒杯里的涟漪。Ryan自顾自地念叨了些什么关于踢踏舞的零碎回忆，等注意到Carl的出神才慢慢噤了声。察言观色，察言观色，这几个字可是常年写在他眼镜片儿上。  
“我教过一个诗人跳舞。”Carl最后说，两颊的肌肉难以察觉地紧着，顺便一口喝干了Ryan刚给他满上的酒杯。  
“那完了。她一定在她的诗里把你骂到半死。”Ryan说完就后悔了。但Carl的脸色没有变化，反而眉眼间放松了下来，“确确实实。”他说，语气淡淡，但似乎暗流汹涌，“说我教他偷车[1]来着。”  
如果这算是诗人表示讽刺的方式的话，Ryan很确定他不是很想懂。他感到自己有点害怕知道其中的故事。Carl从不像这样明显地控制自己的情绪。“那最后呢？他学会了吗？”  
“算是吧。”Carl打了个酒嗝，举起空杯子朝他挥挥，肩膀也放松下来，“学会跳舞，学会弹吉他，也许真的学会了偷车什么的，从我这儿。他可真他妈是个聪明的小混蛋。”  
“他们说诗人的心都很大，从你这儿装走一点半点也不算什么。”Ryan努力让语气显得轻松  
“从我这儿装走一点半点也不算什么。当然。”Carl眯起眼睛。他身后有红色射灯投来，衬得他像个说人话的鬼魂。除了鬼魂永远不会展露出半分忧伤。 “我希望他有把这些都留着。”

*

等车的时候Carl绝望地发现自己在来时抽光了身上所有香烟，只好咬咬自己的舌头。  
关于Pete的回忆多少还萦绕在他周围。他想起自己真的教Pete跳舞的那会儿，对方笨拙失调的姿势是怎样让他失声大笑；还有他教Pete弹吉他，那时候还是个男孩儿的Pete，刘海剪到几乎没有，套着一件从奶油色洗到发白的旧T恤，手指那么苍白且修长，似乎天生就是为了弹琴的；教Pete写歌，他有最美的唱词和最尴尬的旋律。他擅自觉得，即使一个诗人的心真的很大，他教给他，他交给他的事物，在那儿也应该占据了不小的一部分。  
他也从Pete那儿搜刮走了不少漂亮东西。如何赞美一个夜晚，如何诅咒它；如何在一首歌里弹错三个和弦，如何假装它没有发生；如何制造一个全世界只有两个人能看懂的笑容，如何毁灭它；如何喝着酒进行一场有深度却充满废话和回避的交谈，如何不喝酒进行一场毫无内涵，简洁冷漠到让他的神经痛苦地绞作一团的交谈。他只有最后一件事还没有学会，不喝酒地和他说点什么好话，不喝酒地原谅彼此一点点[2]。  
仍然没有空车经过。威士忌的后劲让他视线模糊，城市变成了充满荧光水母的美丽海洋。可惜忽然他的手机在冷清的海水里炸响。肯定是Edie先回到家了，他想。回到现实。回到现实，他伸手到牛仔裤后袋里拿出他的手机。

 

**END**

 

**-**

 

**灵**

 

那个姑娘真是美艳至极，他简直没法把目光移开。  
她穿着几乎是最普通的夏日休闲装——样式简朴的黑色棉布连衣裙，首饰很少，鞋子有着不很高的坡跟。她和她身边的朋友都是深棕色长卷发，有着差不多的身材——她的朋友可能更匀称些，但瘦骨伶仃是他的审美偏好。他本不该注意到她，考虑到他今晚的身份只是个随便找个地方买醉的隐形的游荡者——他甚至选了个从未去过的爵士酒吧，坐在吧台最靠近门口的一头，远离所有可能到来的交谈——但那姑娘在那驻唱爵士乐队演出的间隙被队员哄上台跳舞。今夜看上去像是有什么他不知道的小型纪念活动，乐队似乎异常地情绪高涨；而她看上去像是他们的好友，她红着脸答应了。随后那一段精彩绝伦的踢踏舞完完全全攫获了他的全部注意力。  
她像一缕灵气的实体，坚韧中酝酿着柔软，变幻无穷且光芒万丈。  
所以当他猜测那姑娘准备走向吧台拿酒的时候，他迅速地往吧台中间移动了五个座位。  
“晚上好，”他趁姑娘等待的时候开口，“很棒的舞蹈。”  
对方羞赧地笑了，抬起手拂了拂刘海，他注意到她无名指上的钻石戒指。  
该死，晚了一步，Doherty先生。他想。  
虽然这位舞者仍然值得好好认识一番。  
“谢谢你。”她说，声音比他想象的要低沉一些，“我以为今晚的周年演出只有熟客会来呢。我从没在这儿见过你。”  
“只是碰巧路过。看来今天是个幸运夜。Peter Doherty。”他伸出手。对方的笑容扩大了，伸手轻轻回握，右手上的装饰手镯与他的手链相碰，“Ana Bresson。”  
他有点庆幸对方似乎从未从什么新闻中听说过自己的名字。他可是还期望在公共场合享受一会儿不带偏见的清净。“这乐队听上去很专业。你们常在这儿演出？”  
“只是他们，不是我。我今天只是来凑凑热闹。撑撑朋友的场子。”姑娘一边回答，一边试图把刚到的各式酒品均匀地放在托盘上，“哪有什么酒吧会有驻场踢踏舞者啦。”  
Peter回给她真诚的鼓舞性笑容，“可能从你开始就会有了。真的非常精彩。”  
Ana看上去还是有点不好意思，但显然决定在他面前抛下几分客套，“跳舞是我的职业，所以当然要试着做好。”  
“哦？只是踢踏舞，还是…”  
“只是踢踏舞。偶尔会有一些演出，平时也做做老师。”  
“哈！要不是有个半吊子已经教过我了，我早该跟你学。”  
“你会跳？”Ana闻言惊讶地转过来看他。他知道自己这样一个穿着破旧西装，戴一顶缀满廉价勋章的礼帽，更别提身材实在是有点微胖的男人，看上去实在不是什么能灵活地踏出舞步的人。“真的！虽然可能有些忘记了。过去太久了。”他说着，放下手里的酒杯，摘下礼帽，离开椅子，在身侧两米见方的地带里，象征性地随着乐队正在演奏的什么快节奏曲子来了一小段。  
他惊讶于他没有绊倒自己，就像他独自一人时经常发生的那样。更令他惊讶到几乎要退缩的一个事实是，它竟然还将这繁琐的舞蹈记得如此清晰。与他时常丢失的精神记忆相比，他的身体记忆好得出乎他自己的意料。可能也只是他的精神记忆比他以为的要好上许多。  
Ana开心地鼓起掌来。酒吧里有几人闻声回过头打量他，他咧嘴笑着致意，酒精和舞蹈让他心情大好。对方犹犹豫豫地回笑，眼神里有一丝好奇与蔑视，马上又转过头去各自交谈。他觉得是因为他自己长得太像他小报上的那些照片了。  
“跳得真好！”Ana神采奕奕的双眼直直地看着他，Peter怀疑下一秒她就要自己跳起来了。她真可爱，他想，可惜他没有机会打她的主意了。“这几个动作还挺难的，你不会去上过课吧？”  
他装模做样地给了她一个皱起鼻子的委屈神情，“不是。只是我的一个朋友。他什么都会一点。”  
“我猜他很有耐心。我刚开始学的时候，快三个月了还是把我的老师气得要死。”Ana眼珠转了转。回忆让她的笑容更加温柔。  
“可能吧。”他别过视线。  
他即刻就想起了Carl。好吧，他时常无意识地想着Carl，只是此时他特意专注地想了想Carl。他不需要跟他学踢踏舞就已经常常把他气得半死，也允许自己被他气得半死。他觉得他们两人对对方的态度都算得上邪恶又宽容。  
以至于他那么多年后还能跳他教的舞步？Peter决定将这划入“还算甜蜜的回忆”的分类下。  
Ana很快就受到她朋友不耐烦的催促而必须暂时离开。Peter礼貌地和她暂别，再次夸奖了对方的舞技，表达了他知道基本不会实现的“会常来转转”的愿望，看着她的小黑裙飘回酒吧深处。  
他移回原来的座位，喝着最廉价的苏格兰威士忌，无法控制自己不去想这是Carl教会他的另一件事。除此还有什么？他的这整个夜晚——进入一个陌生的酒吧。被一段踢踏舞吸引。苏格兰威士忌。沉湎于回忆。想起Carl。一切都是Carl教会他，或者他和Carl共同的生活教会他的。没了他他会从未经历这些。没了他他会从未拥有什么？同时，Carl会从未拥有什么？  
他从不会好好弹吉他，Carl从不会愿意开口演唱；他从不喝牛奶，Carl从不会为谁热一杯睡前牛奶（过期牛奶）；他永远高谈阔论，Carl永远在心里高谈阔论；他从不孤单，Carl从不不孤单；他会一直控制着自己的灵魂不受谁的牵扯，Carl也同样。  
他感觉自己开始脱离正确的想象。关于Carl的回忆像永不过期的苏打水，一触碰就疯狂地冒起焦躁的泡泡。  
他忽然很想问问Carl还记不记得他们还和对方截然不同的时候的样子。

*

Ana和她的朋友在酒吧对面的大幅广告牌下等着她的丈夫顺道接她回家。深夜里的这一方热闹角落让不习惯这危险的时间段的她感到温暖。她不常在混迹于夜晚，即使是在结婚前。会嫁给一个酒吧老板简直是一个不可能的奇迹，她并非从一开始就爱他，但今晚与那位叫Peter的男人的谈话让他想起，也许正是她开始尝试教他跳舞的时候，她意识到两个人类之间的关系是充满了多么迷人的可塑性。她教会他的一切，她从他那儿学来的一切，渐渐让他们合而为一。一切散落四处的分歧，一切棱角和尖刺，渐渐坍缩成一个完美的灵魂。她珍爱她与他的一切。  
Peter。她今晚偶遇的人，他看上去不那么完整。独自在夜晚游荡通常意味着一个人失去了什么或从未遇见什么。她希望他不是失去了那个教他跳舞的人。或者别的什么人。或者他能够重新遇见一个崭新的人。  
她为一个无关的人想得太多了… 她忽然意识到。她摇摇头想搁下关于这个几乎陌生的人的思绪，余光却恰好瞥见Peter从酒吧门口走出来，礼帽拿在左手里把玩着，右手则是举着一部手机。  
一辆熟悉的车开来，她的丈夫摇下车窗对她微笑。她收回她最后的视线。  
无论他在这深夜正在给谁打电话，她都祝他好运。

 

**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Peter有时会唱的另一个版本的Can't Stand Me Now，里面有一段歌词改成了这样："Teach me how to play guitar/ with my cigarette like a superstar/ teach me how to steal a car"。很多人认为这是在讲Carl。  
> 2\. 来自11年某采访，Peter说Carl想要和他谈话的时候总是要喝点酒因为Carl会紧张，然后Carl那段时间对他说，他们应该不喝酒地好好谈谈。


	3. 黄昏/黎明

**黄昏**

  
  
  
（1997年12月22日；贝德沃思镇，克里沃郡[1]）  
  
Carlos：  
  
我迫不及待地想要从我的命运慷慨施舍予我的这个假期里逃回它的身边。  
  
傍晚我试图走路回家，结果却走向落日的方向。我爱贝德沃思镇的冷硬气质，我爱她傍晚充盈着单调几何线条的轮廓，沉静无云的夜空，但我最终的归宿永远是那照耀着世界每一个角落的太阳。  
即使是在这儿，我仍然选择走向夕阳。它从我身上盗取过的青春，我献给它的青春，那些无名的、被追求生命意义的原始困惑笼罩的时刻，我比它还要孤独的时刻，真的值得吗？我少年时候一次又一次走向它却得不到任何启示的时刻，值得吗？现在我可以坚定地昭告世界，一切是值得的，我终于被启示的光芒照亮，那光芒就是你。  
我不在乎我说的话会不会一举使你那颗隐藏极深的自负的第二心脏炸裂，或是让你局促不安。请听我说，Carl，我了解你，我了解你多于那些认识你一生的人，你所想的一切和我的同样癫狂。让我给你一个舍身的理由：我愿意用一切可能或不可能的事物来向你证明我是可以被相信的，你可以相信我，因为我赞叹你；你必须相信我，我能带领我们去向更好的世界，超越你我的想象，超越夕阳，超越这个地球所有被照亮的角落，我们会行走在至高的流云之上，被理想包围，而不是被它们追逐得筋疲力尽。我们还有很多时间，但我们的生命不长了，请你明白只有我们在一起才能找到实现这一切的方式。  
让我变好吧，你教给我的还远远不够，我需要更多，更多。我有那么多荒唐的词句，你有那么多无词歌，让我们把它们从海面抛到天上，然后重新拥抱它们吧。然后我们会在中间遇见Arcadia，比我向你描述的那样还要好。  
我现在就想要回到伦敦，回到你身边。我有预感一切马上就要开始，比星爆更强烈，比两万个操蛋的酒鬼的怒吼更令人震颤。  
  
回家的路没有让我屈服——现实不会让我屈服；如若现实让你屈服，我将会同情你。  
圣诞快乐，世界之王。我现在走在你之前，替你吻别了夕阳，我请求你上前来与我并肩。  
  
Peter Doherty  
  
*  
  
（2004年8月9日；伦敦）  
  
Biggles：  
  
原谅我选择给你写信。如此，当你想要毁灭这张纸上的我的心，你就必须撕开它，烧毁它，哪怕这只能让你回忆起一点点你现在正对我做的… 你不费吹灰之力就能伤害我… 你把我钉在墙上…  
你孤身一人能完成的事情还有什么？我不愿再给你依靠了，即使我现在恳求你，我也同时想把你一把丢进飓风中。别再握紧我的手，如果你唯一能想到的我的行为就是背叛；你为什么从不尝试在黑暗里看清我？尤其是在我什么都付出给你之后。划伤我胸膛的是我的手[2]，但却是你的心智，你的背信弃义，你的自私和无耻。看着我。Libertines不可能继续，要么就是我们一起，要么就根本不存在，你将我这些年岁燃烧后的灰烬当做什么了？不要将它们拱手让人，想想我，想想我们曾经的一切。  
否则当你再次看到我的时候，我会以你最痛恨的姿态存在。我们从未停止过充当对方的疾病，我们是彼此最糟糕的疾病，即使这样你也不愿原谅我吗？原谅身为你的一部分的我？你情愿忘记过去，忘记我这个旧疾的存在，任由我折磨你至死？不，被折磨的是我，你已经将我逼迫到如此境地——今晚我坐地铁经过滑铁卢车站，我想到了你，和我穿行在同一个老地方，肮脏颓败的街巷，但你的呼吸听起来像秋天的落叶，像Albion的风帆平稳有力的鼓动。落日的余晖打湿了我们的头发。那一刻感觉就如我坐在最糟糕的影院里看最好的电影。我心如刀绞，我恨你，如果你还不知道的话。  
如果我沉入河流之底，你也必须和我一起。我爱你。我没有更诚实的话可以说。  
  
Peter

  
  
**END**

 

-  
  
  
  
**黎明**

  
  
  
（2034年12月13日；伦敦）  
  
Pete：  
  
你可能会觉得这很可笑——我没法写歌了。  
时间让我垂老，生命使我年轻，可我两样都丢失了。道路是漫长曲折的，回顾走过的道路的的过程也同样漫长曲折，我不敢从过去寻找我如今濒临失败的原因，因为如果我不幸受困于其中，没有什么可以拯救我。  
我希望我像你，虽然我不再嫉妒你了。  
  
六个月来我什么也没做。更糟糕的是，我开始读雅姆。无所事事和乡村诗让我变成一个游荡在大都市的愚昧老贼，以为自己意外拾获了新的智慧——也许他是新的智慧，但连我自己都为这个念头发笑。十点睡醒，穿好衣服，叫我的小女儿起床。带上一本诗集去咖啡馆（早晨的咖啡馆！我堕落成什么样子了。）五点半，空闲的下午，烟，晚间交通，烟，七点过后是晚饭，然后是劳而无功地寻觅威士忌，半夜归来，书也没有力气读完，倒在床上睡去。再也没有人会照顾我。  
  
三个梦：  
最无关紧要的：所有地铁都在我将要上车的前一秒关闭了。而我竟然对此没有半分惊讶，好像我知道月台其实也是另一辆地铁，他们启程的话，我也是正在启程的。  
另一个梦：我拿着把木吉他唱歌，另一个我听着。在东伦敦中心，所有人类丧失爱的能力的地方。在日出的时刻。我觉得其实我什么都没有做。我既非唱的人亦非听的人，其实两者都是阳光，我（两个我都）是它投射幻觉的荧屏。  
最后：梦见你。你问我为什么在便利店整理麦片的排序，我忽然醒悟过来我也不知道，也许梦让我患上强迫症，也许你骗了我，你告诉我如果我好好整理麦片就给我带最好的威士忌，然后拿一块儿橡皮把那一小片记忆擦掉，然后回来嘲笑我。不过梦里我没有很在意，因为最后你和我一起，翻弄着那一大堆花花绿绿的麦片盒子，大声发笑，在人来人往的便利商店中间。  
  
给我回信吧。我喜欢读你的信。短信和邮件是信息的退化。电话是人们的不假思索的帮凶。即使是你漂亮的辞藻也不能改变。我已经快九个月没有收到你的纸质信件了。  
  
您能否，给我一颗星？  
因为今晚我需要将它安放在  
我冰冷空虚黑暗的心灵。[3]  
  
Carl  
  
*  
  
（2042年6月22日；洛杉矶）  
   
Pete：  
  
我猜你喜欢这枚邮票，顺手也写信给你。  
之前和你提过最近越来越早起的情况。没想到出来旅行也是同样。夜晚我无法控制地过早开始渴望睡眠；早晨我有越来越多的机会看到日出。  
如果不是这样，我不会开始享受它们。  
你也该试试的，真的——不是那种被一个通宵消耗过后靠在路灯杆子上迷糊地浅尝着的日出，而是在清早起身，满怀勇气地直视被漫天露水洗濯过的太阳。感觉就像能一眼看出去很远，时间被弯折，全世界的雨都停止，因为我开始感到热泪盈眶——雨进到我的身体里来，所以我才敢望向它们的敌人。[4]  
别人的故事，自身的遭遇，电影，诗歌，失去的痛苦和拥有的喜悦，渐渐已无法使我流泪。唯有日出，我竟然越来越受到它的感动。  
不是因为回忆，不是的，我知道你会明白我，是因为——也许有一天你会和我一样——我们终于可以完完全全回头直视太阳了。[5]  
我亲爱的老朋友，我爱你，我拥抱你，以及我们一直以来共同拥有的所有。  
巴黎见。  
  
Carl

  
**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 黄昏中两篇Peter年轻时的书信，在语气和措辞上有一点点参考兰波早年写给他的导师的书信和几年后写给魏尔伦求复合的信。  
> 而黎明中Carl的信，非常肤浅地参考了萨特晚年写给波伏娃的信。其中第一封信从“六个月来我什么都没做...”到“...没有收到你的纸质信件了”之间的行文架构完全参考萨特信件中的一段。
> 
> 1\. Bedworth，Peter去伦敦之前上中学的地方，我擅自猜测他的家人在那儿，所以圣诞假会回去度过。  
> 2\. 就是Peter有一次唱can't stand me now的时候中间忽然情绪失控冲回后台，回来的时候胸膛上划了一刀。  
> 3\. 雅姆的诗，选自《为摘到一颗星星而祈祷》。  
> 4\. Peter的歌I am the rain里面写过My rival the sun。  
> 5\. Don't look back into the sun.


	4. 永恒

**永恒**

  
  
“黑色的房子。”  
“房子的黑色？”  
“黑色的房子——房子的黑色——多拙劣的词，Biggles。想想韵脚。”  
“不是续词，是回答。黑色的房子的答案是房子的黑色。”  
“等等，我甚至还没说那是什么——”  
“黑色，房子，空间，自省，沉溺，超然，起源，房子，黑色… 你能不能偶尔想点别的。我们的精神状态已经够抑郁的了”  
“Carlos，为什么你非要过度解读我说的所有话呢？为什么我们就不能像别人谈论早餐和超级市场一样好好说点实话，昨天也是——等等，你干嘛踢我？”  
“对不起，本来只是想赌你嘴的，不小心踢到肩膀了。”  
“滚蛋。睡你妈的觉去。”  
  
“所以，黑色的房子？”  
  
“Bilo，黑色的房子什么？”  
  
“Bilo，睡着了没，你的烟呢，不在你夹克口袋里。”  
“如果哪天我发觉自己口袋里还剩根烟，那肯定是你已经死了好多天而我没有发觉。”  
“很好，现在告诉我，黑色的房子什么？”  
  
Pete Doherty从床垫一角[1]爬起来。一位鸟类的死神。白森森的四肢伸展着，在空中来回飞舞。潮气投下斑驳阴影，尘土扑扑簌簌地滴落，一盏闪烁的廉价节能台灯守护他和它们。他从枕头下摸出一个压扁的烟盒，衔住一支点燃，又取下来交给坐在床垫另一端直盯着他的Carl Barat，再给自己点上一支。时间烧着烟叶。那伸过来接烟的手臂是根植着人类历史般的浅棕色，在单一光源里呈现优美的肌肉形状。手指修长，指尖是方的，它们会指向方形，或者棱，有时是尖角。  
  
“黑色的房子什么？”Carl坚持。  
“如果你不再自作聪明地打断我。”Pete起身，一手揪着自己松松垮垮的拳击短裤，一手将烟灰弹到尽可能远，走到房间角落的壁橱里，摸出两个掉了柄的茶杯。  
“我绝不尝试能言善辩地打断你。”Carl摆手。Pete对着茶杯翻了白眼。夜晚的气味爬过他脚下的地板，时间烧着烟叶，他们听到屋外下起雨了。  
  
“我小时候，有段时间住在地中海旁[2]。拉纳卡——在塞浦路斯，极美的海岸风光。拉萨路之墓——黑色的房子，我那时这么叫它。它被烛光包围。可你知道，外面再明亮，墓穴里也是漆黑一片。黑暗不是来源于房子之外，而是房子内部。我认为如果打开墓穴，黑暗就会猛地冲出来，冲灭所有的烛光，所有的人造室内灯，冲出教堂大门，冲向太阳。科学来讲事实并非如此，然而眼所不能见之物的力量，我断然不敢随意轻视。  
“我的父亲也是这样一所黑色的房子。严厉，不苟言笑，这些只是他坚硬的外立面。内里他被一种火焰燃烧过后的焦黑统治着，时而令他疯狂——他偶尔会长时间地伏案写作，双眼如鹰隼，我不敢参透他。  
“妈妈也是黑色的房子，她煮的浓菜汤里调进了黑色的不安。姐姐——Amy-Jo，她也一样，在我们的生活里像影子一样穿梭。我们疏远却又紧密相连。一个孤独的村落。房子之间互相嘲笑，关心，厌烦，爱。我和她在清晨打招呼：你还有用剩的油漆吗？  
“而你，Biggles，你还有我用剩的油漆吗… 我的意思是… 我们是彼此敬畏害怕，还是彼此拯救？你还有我用剩的油漆吗？把我从里而外漆得发白？还是愈加漆黑？我是否在对你做同样的事？把对方开膛破肚，黑色翻涌而出… 把世界弄得一团糟。”  
他以将茶杯塞给Carl这个动作为这段话作结。Carl低头看，半暖的白水里象征性地漂浮着还没舒展开的几片茶叶，他皱起眉头，“别的我不知道，倒是这茶是要把我从里到外染到黑了。”  
Pete把抽剩的烟头丢进Carl杯子里。“这，”他说，阴阳怪气的语调，像马戏团主持人，“才叫染到黑。”  
“喂！”Carl一把跳起来，作势要掐Pete的脖子。Pete装作要向他泼水，并威胁再也不帮对方买烟。第一夜在两人毫无效率的又一次日常打闹直到双双被睡意撞倒在床垫上中浪费了。  
  
*  
  
时间烧着烟叶。昨晚的雨依旧流连，水像星球，太沉重太庞大了，他们没有什么躲藏的地方，除了烟和对方的影子。宇宙也有虚无之地。  
Pete有很多虚无的思想，Carl有更多。  
“关于你昨晚的黑房子理论，我有别的想法。”  
“那甚至都不是个理论！忘掉它吧，我是睡太少才对你讲那些空话，没人在意我们是什么，我们甚至不在意自己是什么——”  
“——等等，等等，等等，”Carl用肩膀顶他，“闭嘴听我说完。”  
“说，说吧，我的哲学大师。”  
轮到Carl翻了个时间很长的白眼。“你和我，应该能形成比房子更复杂的东西，你想象一个莫比乌斯环…”  
Pete大笑出声。“然后呢，Barat先生？对不起，我可怜的小脑袋不太想象得出来。请不要挂我的科。”  
“就想象一个莫比乌斯环！少说点话有助于想象力，Doherty同学。”Carl把手里烟蒂的滤嘴上的纸剥出来，从中间撕成两半，努力扭成一个微小形态的莫比乌斯崎岖不平环。它被雨打湿。“你是这一面，我是那一面。”  
“它们是同一面。”Pete Doherty特意指出显而易见的事实，撅着嘴模仿小学生的声调。  
“正如你所说，它们是同一面。”Carl挥舞着那个环，蓝眼睛慵懒地在Pete眼前扫来扫去，一头闪亮的湿润的星光晃动成相片里的星轨。“我们涂黑对方就是涂黑自己。”  
“并且我们一直是一致对外的。”  
“永远对外，像双准星。”  
“很好。”Pete把自己被雨谋杀的半截烟丢到地上。“只是我们还有问题没解决。”  
“什——”  
身旁的酒馆喧闹起来，John从门后探出头来招呼他们进去。第二夜在乱成一团的演出中被浪费了。  
  
*  
  
“问题就在于——莫比乌斯环没有‘外部’，‘内部’之分。如果哪里有个狙击手击中我们中的任何一个，我们就都死了。”  
“你在谈论保护机制。我们需要吗？”  
“不是必须，但我希望你有。我有时希望你自私些，因为你更易被击溃，为自己着想而用我去抵挡也没什么不好的。”  
“你在暗示我以这种方式间接伤害过你。”  
“也许有，也许不。我确实感到过受伤害。”  
“我不是特意的。抱歉，Bilo。”  
“不，你并不意味着抱歉——而我也不需要抱歉。你意味着对你人格缺陷的自我宽慰。”  
“我以为我们终于难得不吵架地一起喝点酒了？”  
“不，不，我们有过很多这样互相揭露真实的时刻。它们不是争执也不是和平。Carlos，我们诚实点儿吧。我们不能总是绞尽脑汁用自己的自负和彼此打游击战。”  
“我不想。”  
“对，我们不想。现在——莫比乌斯环，假设我们受到攻击，或者在漫长的旅途中迷路致死，那我们确确实实就是一起死去了。”  
“世界之巅或河流之底。”[3]  
“是的，像我们约定的那样。所以这个假想没有什么可讨论的了。现在，想象另一种情况，Carlos——如果这段环被从中间剪断了呢？”  
“那么我就带着你的一部分，你带着我的一部分，我们分别，永远不能再相互理解，永远不能回到同一个平面上。”  
  
*  
  
第四夜的早些时候他们为水果的采购事宜大吵了一架，Carl怒气冲冲地离开了，Pete报复性地、用力过度地弹了会儿Carl的琴，然后开始没完没了地写作，直到能照进这地下室的最后一缕阳光也消失。他打开布满霉斑的壁灯继续写着。时间烧完了他的烟草，开始烧时间自身。他在孤寂和未完成的诗之间沉沉睡去，在旧床垫的一角。他梦见公园和末日。  
  
Carl回来的时候天色已微亮。他看着那个蜷缩在被单之外的苍白身影。  
他想到蓝绿色的青苔。想到它们身为脆弱卑微的生命却是如此生生不息。雨是不会停的，他确信，雨滋养青苔，是它们的守护天使。他的心脏和血液为此胶着成一团，痛不堪言。如果将雨和青苔剪断，两者都是会死去的——不能落在卑微生命之上的雨，像是没有轨道的巨大行星。他的血液和骨头胶着成一团。Pete的时间燃烧着他的时间，他不知道自己该怎么办。最后他扯过被单给Pete盖上，靠在他身旁睡去。  
  
*  
  
“如果我们的房子长满了青苔。”  
“我们的房子一直长满青苔。”Pete把A弦空音弹得极响，Carl几乎听不见他说话。  
“不是那个房子。是莫比乌斯… 房。”Carl吞咽下这个拗口的自造词带来的匪夷所思感。  
Pete放下调好弦的吉他，“然后呢？”  
“我们一直忽略了外界的干扰因素。”Carl抓过两瓶啤酒，挨着Pete站着，等待Pete微微侧压下头听他说话，“如果下雨了而我们的房子长满青苔——青苔不再是无关的青苔，它变成了我们的一部分。我们不能只依靠彼此，我们之外的一切总会侵蚀我们。”  
“性，药，摇滚乐，姑娘，地铁站，文字的天堂或地狱，我知道。”  
“但那也会支撑我们，只要一直下雨。”  
“这没错。”Pete耸肩。漫长的临时演出让他筋疲力尽，他的精神已经无法集中，词语自动跳上工厂流水线。“这也就是为什么我们需要找到完美的雨。”  
“Arcadia。”  
“是啊。你知道回答。”  
Carl身体里那种一切在熔岩般的高温下失去形态的感觉又回来了，他的手指蜷起，在易拉罐上留下凹痕。“在那之后是什么？”  
“永恒。”  
“你说起这个词的时候，有时你都不知道自己在说什么。”  
“我当然知道！”Pete眼神朦胧，双手却精神满满地自动比划起来，“旅程也好，终点也好，Arcadia不在某一个确定的地点等待我们到达… 永恒不在某一个确定的时间点才能被实现… 我们现在在这儿，作为一个平面的同一面和截然不同的两面，我们看到这个世界所有的表和里！Arcadia就在某处闪现！下一个街角，下一座桥，下一朵花[4]… 我们看得见永恒！你不明白吗？我们能看见所有的时间，只要我们想，我们能旅行在每一个时刻，我和你，我们不需要拥有青春，时间，永恒，我们只需要看见——连绵不断的雨中的那一滴完美的，所有的时间中那一刻完美的——”他转过身来，双手撑着Carl的肩膀，他的眼睛里，褐色的狂想和黑色的希望，无尽的白色幻梦，“这一刻，我和你，永恒。”  
  
熔岩的温度消退了一些。Carl看着他，用尽所有的注意力记录下Pete此刻的样子。他浸满汗水的黑色头发，没有语言可以形容的闪耀的双眼，诉说一切似是而非事物的嘴唇，瘦弱的躯体，他是一闪而过的图像，只活在散落四处的瞬间里的不可捉摸不可掌握的天才。只要Carl被他的奇想吸引一秒，他就会被这奇想，这图像，被这人钳制整整一生，因为Pete的这些无数的瞬间密密麻麻地在这完美的一刻被串联进他的生命里。  
他知道自己不需要再询问任何关于永恒的问题了。第五夜他们的时间燃起熊熊烈焰。  
  
*  
  
一个麦克风架倒在他的身上。第六夜里时间稳步而行，他们没有说太多的话，他们只是笑，笑，大量的药混着酒精，他们丢盔卸甲，遗忘一切，在泰晤士河旁和臆想的神祇打桌球，输的人负责念艾吕德和阿波利奈尔[5]。  
  
*  
  
第七日中午Carl先于Pete醒来，发现自己的脚戳在Pete后腰，而Pete的脚掉出床垫外。地下室的半扇窗外是阴天，有微弱的雨声。他口腔里的苦难以忍受，四肢疲乏至极，头痛久久不消退。他躺着看天花板。  
如果不是这里，会是哪里？如果不在此刻，将是哪刻？曾是哪刻？他仍不知道所有问题的答案。他仍不知道明天的方向。他仍不知道命运丝线的起伏，不知道死亡，不知道太阳的位置，不知道他的颜色，不知道Pete的颜色。所有他们谈论过的明喻和暗喻在这个清醒的时刻变得荒唐可笑。  
但他已见过永恒。

  
  
**END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. 在搬进著名的Albion Room之前两个人住在Holloway Road的一个地下室，两人相反方向地睡一张捡来的床垫的著名梗…我甚至怀疑他们有没有壁橱和窗子。  
> 2\. Lanarca，真的住过，具体什么时间不可考。  
> 3\. Top of the world or bottom of the canal. 其实这个不需要注解了… 就是他们中二时期的一个约定。至于那个一起死的事儿，两个人口径不统一，我就不讲了。  
> 4\. Just when you get really wound up, you turn a corner and you're somewhere else completely. You find an Arcadian glade - a glimpse of paradise in the middle of it all. And that's why you persevere. That's why you don't chuck yourself off a building or shoot yourself at the same time as someone else, like he [Carl] wanted us to. Source: The Guardian, January 10, 2003  
> 5\. 他们都没提过自己喜欢Paul Eluard或Apollinaire，擅自加设定对不起_(:з)∠)_因为喝醉和磕大了之后还读什么Blake啊Baudelaire啊的话，多没意思啊！


End file.
